Reincarnation Love
by KyuMinLau
Summary: Sungmin yeoja kuliahan biasa mengalami hal yang aneh. Seorang Dewa membutuhkan bantuannya dan hanya dia yang mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apa hubungan Sungmin dengan Dewa di Olympus -Kerajaan Langit- ? Warn: KyuMin! GS for uke! Bad Summary! Just RnR!
1. Chapter 1

FF / KYUMIN GS / REINCARNATION LOVE / PART 1

Main Cast : KYUMIN *always*

Other Cast : Akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Rating : T

Genre : Romance , Fantasy

Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s)

Karena akan ada banyak nama-nama Yunani, author saranin ingat benar-benar nama-nama yang akan author beri tanda kurung. Sehingga mempermudah readerdeul baca. Dan segala nama yang author gunakan di fanfic ini hanya untuk pendukung cerita saja, tak ada maksud apapun. Author ga menerima bash untuk para cast yang author gunakan. If you UNLIKE just DON'T READ!

- Story Begin -

_**"Ku mohon bantu aku selesaikan kesalahpahaman ini dengan'nya'..."**_

_**"Hanya kau orang satu-satunya yang bisa menyelesaikan ini.."**_

_**"Ku mohon gunakan kalung ini untuk menjelaskan padanya... Andromeda"**_

_**Kalung dengan bandul batu Sapphire Blue itu terlihat menyilaukan. Bahkan sinarnya mampu membuat sosok yang berbicara itu semakin menghilang. Membuat seorang yang ia ajak bicara kini dilanda kepanikan. Orang itu melengokan kepalanya kesana kemari seolah mencari sosok itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sinar dari batu Sapphire Blue itu mampu membuat sosok itu seolah tertelan dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan.**_

BRAKKKKK

"Kau siapa?",teriak yeoja manis itu histeris. Hal ini cukup membuat seorang yang tengah beraktivitas disebelahnya tersentak kaget.

"Yak! Lee sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau mau merusak gendang telingaku eoh?", sedangkan yeoja yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin itu masih terengah-engah. Ia menatap bingung yeoja disebelahnya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sedang disuatu tempat asing? Iya 'kan hyukkie",tanya sungmin polos.

PLETAK

Dengan senang hati yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu memberi jitakan gratis untuk temannya yang satu ini.

"Tempat asing mana yang kau maksud eoh? Alam mimpi maksudmu? Sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu kau tidur cantik disini Sungmin sayang",sindir Hyukkie.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. Ia benar-benar merasakan itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka. Tapi ia merasa mengalami itu secara langsung. Sepertinya ia butuh pelepas dahaga sekarang. Saat ia ingin bangun dari tempat duduknya, ia urungkan niatnya saat merasakan ada sesuatu ditangannya. Mata sungmin membulat kala melihat isi kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan!",ucap sungmin tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Apa lagi sekarang Lee Sungmin-ku yang cantik?",ucap hyukkie sebal karena sedari tadi sungmin merusak konsenterasinya dalam mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah itu.

Dengan gugup sungmin langsung memasukkan 'benda' itu kedalam sakunya kembali."G-gwaenchana.. A-aku hanya ingin ke...kantin! Iya aku mau ke kantin",ucap sungmin gugup langsung pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie dengan berlari.

"Hoshh hosshhh",sungmin terengah-engah saat keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menuju toilet kembali merogoh kantung celananya. Diambilnya 'benda' yang ada disana. Sebuah kalung bewarna perak dengan bandul batu Sapphire Blue terlihat sangat indah. Sama persis seperti dimimpinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana bisa kalung ini bisa aku pegang? Siapa sosok itu?",monolog sungmin. Ia mengangkat kalung itu sebatas matanya."Yeppeo..",gumam sungmin kagum.

"Hahhh~",ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

Sungmin memasukkan kembali kalung itu. Dan membuka keran air. Dengan sedikit air yang ia tadangi, membasuh wajahnya.

_**"Andromeda..."**_

Seketika sungmin menghentikan basuhannya. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika nama itu terlintas kembali dikepalanya.

"Andromeda... Siapa?",monolognya lagi.

"Aish! Sepertinya kau banyak membutuhkan tidur min!",ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai kembali ke kelasnya. Kini ia mendapati Hyukkie sedang menggerutu didepan laptopnya. Sungmin menghampiri kursinya dan mengambil tasnya. Saat ia akan beranjak pergi dari sana, Hyukkie menginstrupsi gerakan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana kau ? Pelajaran akan dimulai 15 menit lagi Lee Sungmin",tanya Hyukkie mengingatkan.

"Aku mau pulang Hyukkie. Sepertinya badanku tidak enak.",tepat saat sungmin mengatakan itu seorang namja tampan tiba dikelas itu.

"Mwo? Tidak enak badan ? Apa kau sakit?",tanyanya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Ahh Jungmo sunbae! Nan gwaenchana, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja sepertinya",ucap sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku antar ya?",tawar jungmo dengan cepat sungmin menggeleng.

"Eobsoyo, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku pulang lebih dulu ya Hyukkie , sunbae annyeong!",ucap sungmin buru-buru keluar dari kelas itu.

"Hahhh~", jungmo menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Sabarlah sunbae, temanku yang satu ini memang masih polos untuk urusan Cinta, tapi jangan menyerah ne?",ucap Hyukkie menyemangati Jungmo yang terlihat lesu akibat penolakan halus sungmin atas tawarannya.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin menyusuri jalan trotoar itu untuk menuju halte bus. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sampai rambutnya seperti terkena terpaan angin halus saat 'seorang' berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Seiring dengan angin halus itu menerpa, sebuah suara tertangkap telinganya.

_**"Jebal..."**_

'Suara itu!'

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan ucapan itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia hanya melihat beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang dijalan itu.

"Aish! Kau terlalu berhalusinasi min!",ucap sungmin monolog. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke arah halte bus. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ada sosok yang terus memantaunya dengan tatapan sendu dari seberang jalan.

"Hahh~",sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya saat sudah sampai di flat miliknya yang tidak begitu jauh dari kampusnya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan kalung batu Sapphire Blue itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini.. Benar-benar membingungkan",gumam sungmin pelan karena sepertinya kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun hasilnya sama. Semua sisinya itu hanya ada pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Dia berada disebuah hutan yang lebat. Baru ia ingin mencari jalan keluar namun langkah kakinya tertuntun oleh sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan sampai ia terhenti tepat tak jauh dari dua orang tengah berbicara dengan nada yang cukup sengit.

Sungmin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik salah satu pohon besar itu. Karena ia sangat yakin salah satu dari kedua orang itu ia sangat hafal suara siapa itu.

_**"Aku tak peduli sekalipun Kau adalah saudaraku Apollo, aku tak akan segan-segan memusnahkan siapapun yang berniat merebut Andromeda dari sisiku",ucap Ares (Kyuhyun).**_

_**"Andromeda ? Oh jangan bercanda Ares, aku menyukai makhluk setengah dewa itu ?",ucap Apollo (Siwon) sedikit mengejek.**_

_**"Jangan menghinanya lebih dari ini Apollo atau kau benar-benar musnah ditanganku! Bagiku Andromeda adalah Dewi paling sempurna yang pernah ada",ucap Ares mantap.**_

_**"Lagipula darimana asalnya kau bisa berpikir seperti ini ?",tanya Apollo.**_

_**"Aku rasa kau mengenal baik Dewi Nemesis (Seohyun) bukan ? Aku rasa kemampuan meramalnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia bilang kau sangat mencintai Andromeda-ku",Ares berujar dengan memberikan penekanan yang kuat pada kata Andromeda-ku. Bahkan ia mengacungkan tongkat yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya tepat diwajah Apollo.**_

_**"Baiklah, kau ingin mendengar langsung pernyataan dariku bukan? Ya kau benar! Aku memang mencintai Andromeda",ucap Apollo mantap dan sepertinya semakin membuat Ares naik pitam. Lain halnya dengan Ares, justru Sungmin terlihat menutup kedua mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia sungguh merasa kaget mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dengan tegasnya dari bibir Apollo. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa itu Andromeda.**_

_**"Kau benar-benar ingin musnah ya?",ucap Ares sengit.**_

_**"Jika kau memang berniat ingin memusnahkanku, lakukan saja. Tapi perlu kau ketahui Ares, walaupun aku mencintai Andromeda aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk memilihku. Jika kebahagiaannya ada padamu, maka dengan senang hati aku akan merelakannya.",mendengar penuturan itu Ares mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkatnya. Ia menggeram keras. Seolah tidak ingin melihat kelanjutan adegan ini, Sungmin menutup kedua mata dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.**_

"Aaarrrggghhh!",teriak Sungmin histeris. Namun seketika teriakannya itu terhenti mana kala ia merasakan tak terjadi sesuatu. Cahaya yang tadi menuntunnya kini menghilang. Sekelilingnya kini berubah menjadi pohon-pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Bahkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat sebuah kastil yang besar namun terlihat agak menyeramkan untuknya.

SREKKK

Langkah kaki yang tak sengaja menginjak ranting menimbulkan suara mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini? Ayolah Lee Sungmin berpikir! Ah! Aku kabur saja!",ucap sungmin panik. Akhirnya ia memilih lari dari situ. Semakin cepat langkah kaki Sungmin. Semakin cepat pula langkah itu mengejar. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipis Sungmin.

Dan sepertinya Sang Dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya. Kaki Sungmin terpeleset hingga akhirnya ia harus jatuh ke sisi tanah yang ada dibawah sana.

"AAAAAAAAA!",teriak Sungmin.

Memang jaraknya tak begitu tinggi namun cukup membuat kepala cantiknya terluka terkena ranting-ranting yang tumbuh di sisi tanah itu. Sungmin merasa cukup pusing. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin menyentuh keningnya. Cairan berbau anyir kini menempel juga diujung jarinya.

"Omona! Darah!",ucap Sungmin kaget. Sepertinya pekikan Sungmin mengundang seseorang yang mengejarnya daritadi itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sungmin mencoba bangun namun tidak bisa. Kepalanya terlalu pusing ditambah ia melihat darah. Ia sangat phobia dengan cairan bewarna merah itu.

Mata Sungmin mulai memburam. Ia melihat sepertinya seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun mengingat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, 'orang' itu lebih cepat menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin berbalik menghadapnya.

"Mau kemana kau penyusup...",seketika suasana hening. Sungmin terlalu pusing untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Namun lain halnya dengan sosok yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Sosok itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Srettt

Dengan sekali tarikan kepala Sungmin jatuh tepat didada bidang sosok itu.

"Demi Olympus, ini benar-benar kau Andromeda ?",ucap sosok itu.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing. Tapi saat ia pikir-pikir sepertinya suara ini... Tak asing baginya. Ares! Ini suara milik Ares. Dan Sungmin yakin itu. Sungmin membulatkan mata sipitnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengomeli pria yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya begini dan memanggilnya 'Andromeda' namun sejenak ia berpikir.

'Hey! Benar 'kan tadi ia memanggilku Andromeda ? Apa-apaan maksudnya ini ?! Dan tunggu, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti bahasa Yunani ?',batin Sungmin.

"Aaargghh kepalaku",ringis Sungmin.

Dengan sigap Ares melepas pelukannya dan melihat kondisi 'Andromeda'nya.

"Kepalamu berdarah, sudah cukup jangan bergerak!",perintah telak namja yang Sungmin yakini itu adalah Ares. Dengan gerakan yang pasti, Ares menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

Sungmin mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat rupa seorang Ares. Kini samar-samar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa namja itu.

'Tampan',batin Sungmin.

"Arrgghh",geram Sungmin lagi. Sepertinya Sungmin sangat suka melihat Ares begitu khawatir. Hey! Kau tahu Ares? Ares itu adalah seorang Dewa yang haus akan peperangan dan kekejaman. Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhawatirkan seorang Sungmin yang bahkan baru saja ia temui?

"Kumohon jangan bergerak itu akan semakin membuat darahmu semakin mengalir. Cukup tidur saja dalam pelukanku, aku akan membawamu ke Kastil",ucapan Ares benar-benar membuat Sungmin merona. Dan akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyamankan posisinya tepat didada bidang namja itu.

DEG

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berkerja tak normal manakala telinganya menangkap pula debaran jantung Ares yang tak menentu.

~ o0o ~

Saat sampai dikastil Sungmin direbahkan disebuah ranjang yang luar biasa empuknya. Setelah itu Ares pergi keluar dan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tidur sejenak. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk dibawa bangun. Baru ia ingin tidur namun ia merasakan kepalanya basah. Dengan cepat ia membuka mata.

"Itu adalah Ramuan dari Dewi penyembuh, sebentar lagi luka di dahimu akan sembuh. Kau beristirahatlah",ucap Ares dan benar adanya kini kepala Sungmin sudah tidak pusing lagi. Namun bukannya beranjak dari sana, Ares malah menyamankan posisinya duduk disamping tempat tidur itu.

"Sebenarnya aku heran kemana Apollo membawamu pergi Andromeda ? Bahkan aku tak bisa menemukanmu, dan pakaian yang kau gunakan sangat aneh.",ucapan Ares membuat Sungmin menatap pakaian lengkapnya.

'Apanya yang aneh? Aku menggunakan celana Jeans panjang dan Kaos sebagai atasannya dan dia bilang aku aneh? Michyeoso!'

Sungmin duduk dari posisi tidurnya."Sebenarnya aku ada dimana sekarang ?",

"Tentu saja di kastil milikku, kau tahu itu, Andromeda!", ucap Ares.

"Berhenti panggil aku Andromeda, aku bukan Andromeda. Namaku Lee Sungmin!",ucap Sungmin pasti.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Kau adalah Andromeda dan aku yakin itu!",ucap Ares kekeuh.

"Maaf Tuan, kau sepertinya salah mengenal orang. Aku bukanlah Andromeda, jadi sekarang jelaskan padaku aku ada dimana sekarang ? Aku benar-benar ingin pulang!",ucap Sungmin agak kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, kau ada di Olympus. Di kerajaan langit dan aku ingatkan, rumahmu ya berada disini."

"Mwo ?! Kerajaan langit?!",Sungmin teriak tak percaya. Saking tak percayanya bahkan ia sampai jatuh pingsan.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin membuka matanya. Kali ini ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini langit-langit kamarnya. Ya! Dikamarnya! Ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ahh~ aku mimpi kan ? Iya benar! Aku pasti tadi hanya mimpi, mana mungkin aku pergi ke kerajaan langit?! Konyol!",Sungmin terkekeh mengingat sesuatu yang ia sebut itu adalah sebuah 'mimpi'.

Sungmin berniat bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil air minum. Entah kenapa dia sangat haus sekarang. Namun saat akan berdiri ia merasakan sakit dilututnya.

"Arrgghhh appo!",ringis Sungmin. Sungmin mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir dia jatuh. Sepertinya dia pulang dengan selamat dari tempat kuliahannya. Tapi kenapa kini kakinya terluka dan lagi bajunya pun kotor dengan bercak tanah. Seketika sungmin mengingat lagi kejadian saat dia jatuh di 'mimpi'nya.

"Ti...tidak mungkin",gumam Sungmin pelan.

- TBC -

Gimana readerdeul ? Gaje ya ? Ini FF terlahir dari mimpi author. Entah kenapa dari mimpi itu ,author mau bikin jadi FF kyumin.

Walaupun jauh dari kata bagus nih FF dan di part ini memang konfliknya belum begitu diperjelas, tapi semoga bisa menghibur deh.

Kalo banyak yang berminat aku bakal terusin tp kalo kaga yaudah aku ga lanjutin.

Semoga aja banyak yang mau baca, soalnya author semangat banget buat FF yang satu ini.

Ditunggu commentnya yaa ^^ #bow


	2. Chapter 2

FF / KYUMIN GS / REINCARNATION LOVE / PART 2

Main Cast : KYUMIN *always*

Other Cast : Akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Rating : T

Genre : Romance , Fantasy

Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s)

Karena akan ada banyak nama-nama Yunani, author saranin ingat benar-benar nama-nama yang akan author beri tanda kurung. Sehingga mempermudah readerdeul baca. Dan segala nama yang author gunakan di fanfic ini hanya untuk pendukung cerita saja, tak ada maksud apapun. Author ga menerima bash untuk para cast yang author gunakan. If you UNLIKE just DON'T READ!

- Previous Chapter -

"Ahh~ aku mimpi kan ? Iya benar! Aku pasti tadi hanya mimpi, mana mungkin aku pergi ke kerajaan langit?! Konyol!",Sungmin terkekeh mengingat sesuatu yang ia sebut itu adalah sebuah 'mimpi'.

Sungmin berniat bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil air minum. Entah kenapa dia sangat haus sekarang. Namun saat akan berdiri ia merasakan sakit dilututnya.

"Arrgghhh appo!",ringis Sungmin. Sungmin mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir dia jatuh. Sepertinya dia pulang dengan selamat dari tempat kuliahannya. Tapi kenapa kini kakinya terluka dan lagi bajunya pun kotor dengan bercak tanah. Seketika sungmin mengingat lagi kejadian saat dia jatuh di 'mimpi'nya.

"Ti...tidak mungkin",gumam Sungmin pelan.

- Story Begin -

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang ada diflatnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi. Tubuh Sungmin agak bergetar, dia sangat takut. Jika dipikir-pikir hari ini ia banyak mengalami kejadian aneh.

"Harus kuingat, bahwa tanggal 13 Juli adalah hari terburukku",gumam Sungmin.

"Tapi jika ini semua hanya mimpi, bagaimana bisa aku memperoleh kalung ini dan juga luka ini? Benar-benar membuatku bingung!",

"Aku rasa aku tak akan tidur dulu sekarang..hm... Andromeda.. Apollo... Ares",gumam Sungmin lagi. Dengan tertatih karena luka dilututnya cukup sakit, Sungmin berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Ia membuka laptop pink miliknya. Jari lentiknya seolah menari diatas keyboard dan scroll laptop. Sungmin menjelajahi dunia maya untuk mencari tahu.

'Andromeda'

'Dewa Ares'

'Dewa Apollo'

Kata kunci itu lah yang Sungmin ketikan. Dan dalam hitungan detik banyak artikel yang keluar. Dengan sabar Sungmin membukanya satu persatu. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri membaca barisan artikel itu.

_**"Ares : Dewa peperangan, kekejaman, haus akan balas dendam. Ares adalah anak dari Dewa Zeus (Hangeng) dan Dewi Hera (Heechul). Ares adalah salah satu Titan -keturunan dewa- yang hidup di Olympus -Kerajaan langit-. Dewa Zeus adalah Raja Olympus setelah Krhonos memusnahkan dirinya dan mempercayakannya pada Dewa Zeus."**_

_**"Apollo : Dewa musik, matahari, penyembuhan, kebenaran. Dewa Apollo adalah saudara laki-laki Dewa Ares. Dewa Apollo adalah anak dari Dewa Zeus dan Dewi Leto (Zhoumi)."**_

_**"Andromeda : Seseorang perempuan setengah manusia setengah dewa. Andromeda ditemukan oleh Dewa Zeus saat Dewa Zeus melewati lautan. Dewa Zeus menamainya Andromeda karena saat itu Dewa Zeus tersesat dan dengan menemukan bayi cantik yang ada didalam keranjang itu membuatnya menemukan Bintang Timur"**_

"Oh ayolah bahkan aku selalu tertidur saat pelajaran Yunani Kuno",gerutu Sungmin agak kesal. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas meja seolah berpikir.

"Kim Ryeowook!",ucap Sungmin ceria.

~ o0o ~

"Aishh! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Lee Sungmin ? Tiba-tiba mendesakku untuk menceritakan tentang para Titans",oceh yeoja manis berkacamata frame putih biru bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Ayolah, jebal wookie-ah.. Aku membutuhkan cerita-cerita memusingkan itu",ucap Sungmin sambil mendesak Ryeowook dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Aishh! Baiklah kajja ikut aku!",ucap Ryeowook final lalu menarik Sungmin ke arah perpustakaan.

Tanpa keduanya -Sungmin & Ryeowook- sadari dari kejauhan ada sesosok 'orang' yang memperhatikan mereka berbincang. Saat Ryeowook berhasil membawa Sungmin dari lorong itu, sosok itu menampilkan sebuah senyum.

_**'Semoga dia dapat membantumu',gumam sosok itu.**_

Sepertinya setelah di perpustakaan besar itu, Ryeowook melupakan bahwa tadi ia menolak Sungmin untuk menjelaskan tentang Cerita Dewa-dewa Yunani itu. Terbukti kini Ryeowook sibuk dibalik rak-rak besar buku bagian Mitologi itu. Sungmin hanya menunggu dengan manis sambil menatap Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Sesekali yeoja manis itu menghela nafas.

'Setidaknya dari Ryeowook aku harus dapat pencerahan untuk memecahkan hal aneh ini',ucap Sungmin dalam hati.__

BRAKK

Ryeowook sedikit kewalahan menaruh buku-buku itu diatas meja didepan Sungmin.

"Apa harus sebanyak ini wookie-ah ?",ucap Sungmin tak percaya menatap tumpukan buku-buku yang ada dihadapannya.

Ryeowook menyamankan posisi duduknya dihadapan Sungmin dan sedikit menggeser tumpukan buku itu agar ia bisa bertatap langsung dengan yeoja kelinci itu.

"Aku membutuhkan semua ini min, jadi jika kau bertanya aku menjawabnya",ucap Ryeowook dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja",ucap Sungmin menyerah.

"Nah sekarang apa yang ingin kau ketahui?",

Sungmin mengetuk-etukan jari telunjuknya didagu seolah berpikir.

"Dari artikel yang aku baca itu Ares (Kyuhyun) dan Apollo (Siwon) itu saudara tiri, apa hubungan mereka dengan gadis bernama Andromeda ?",tanya Sungmin serius.

"Hmm... Dari buku yang pernah aku baca itu, Zeus (Hangeng) ayah mereka berdua itu menemukan Andromeda saat ia tersesat ketika berlayar di laut dan Zeus merawat anak itu lalu memberi nama yeoja kecil itu dengan nama Andromeda yang artinya Bintang Timur. Karena Andromeda, Zeus jadi tak tersesat",jawab Ryeowook sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa di Olympus ada laut juga ?",tanya Sungmin polos yang membuat Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Molla min, karena aku juga belum pernah ke Olympus. Tapi dari buku yang pernah aku baca, Zeus tersesat dilaut yang ada didunia",jelas Ryeowook lagi.

"Jadi Dewa seperti mereka bisa ke dunia manusia ?",

"Tentu saja, karena mereka ada pun karena permintaan manusia",penjelasan Ryeowook kali ini membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Permintaan manusia ? Maksudnya ?",tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini ya ? Yang jelas mereka akan semakin kuat jika manusia berdoa atas namanya, misalnya seorang ibu ingin melahirkan dan ingin meminta keselamatan saat proses persalinan lalu ia berdoa pada Dewi Hera (Heechul) yang memang seorang Dewi penikahan dan kelahiran, maka kekuatan Dewi Hera semakin kuat dan ia bisa membantu orang yang berdoa atas namanya.. Ya dengan kata lain, mereka hidup dan ada itu karena kepercayaan manusia", jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Dewi Hera ? Siapa lagi itu ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Dewi Hera itu Ratu Olympus. Dia adalah Istri kesayangan Zeus. Dia adalah Ibu dari Ares.",

"Ibu Ares ? Bagaimana bisa Dewa jahat seperti Ares itu bisa terlahir dari dewa dan dewi hebat seperti itu ?",ucap Sungmin tak menyangka.

Ryeowook menggedikkan bahunya lagi."Molla min, karena yang aku tahu para Titan -keturunan dewa- itu memiliki kekuatan unik masing-masing. Kau tahu min, kehidupan itu harus seimbang. Jika tak ada yang jahat maka tidak ada juga yang baik. Benar bukan ?",Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Jadi apakah Andromeda juga seorang Titan ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Itu yang tak kuketahui min. Ia ditemukan didunia manusia. Tapi banyak yang bilang Andromeda itu juga penolong orang-orang yang tersesat. Tak mungkin bukan kalau manusia bisa berbuat seperti itu. Tapi aku rasa tidak masuk akal juga jika dewa membuang anaknya ke dunia manusia",ucapan Ryewook kali ini membuat Sungmin tersentak. Seketika rasa nyeri menyerang ulu hatinya.

'Kenapa bisa sakit begini mendengar Ryeowook berkata begitu ?',batin Sungmin.

"Jadi apa hubungannya Ares , Apollo dan Andromeda ?",tanya Sungmin dengan nada agak serak karena menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Gwaenchana min ?",tanya Ryeowook khawatir melihat gelagat temannya yang agak aneh. Sungmin hanya menggeleng saja.

"Jawab saja wookie-ah",ucap Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Sudah aku jelaskan tadi bukan ? Andromeda itu ditemukan oleh Zeus dan dirawat olehnya. Tentu saja mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama di Olympus.",jelas Ryeowook.

"Bukan hubungan seperti itu yang aku maksud. Tapi apa mereka terlibat...cinta segitiga?",ucap Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"M-mwo ? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu eoh ?",tanya Ryeowook terkejut. Sungmin menggedikan bahunya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Tentu saja tumbuh bersama seperti itu sangat memungkinkan bukan ?",ucap Sungmin seadanya.

"Kau benar juga. Tapi yang ku ketahui itu Ares adalah kekasihnya Afrodit (Victoria), Sang Dewi Kecantikan",jelas Ryeowook.

DEG

Sungmin meremas kemeja dada sebelah kirinya. Dadanya begitu sesak mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Tidak mungkin",ucap Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook terlihat panik melihat Sungmin memucat seperti itu. Ia beralih ke sebelah Sungmin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau terlihat pucat min",ucap Ryeowook panik.

"Kita pulang ne ?",lanjut Ryeowook lagi. Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

~ o0o ~

Ryeowook memapah Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan menuju keluar Kyunghee. Keduanya menghentikan langkah kaki saat tepat didepan pintu masuk.

"Kau kembali kedalam saja wookie-ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau masih ada kelas 'kan ?",ucap Sungmin sedikit mendorong Ryeowook.

"Ayolah min, mana bisa aku membiarkan chingu-ku pulang sendiri dengan keadaan pucat seperti ini ? Tak apalah aku membolos sekali-kali",ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin semakin mendorong Ryeowook untuk masuk.

"Geogjongma wookie-ah, ini hanya anemiaku saja yang kambuh. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan ke apotik sebelum pulang, jika ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungimu",ucap Sungmin keukeuh.

"Hahh~ baiklah, hati-hati ne ? Jangan lupa hubungi aku ne ?",ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan kembali kedalam.

"Hahh~ sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu lagi lebih lagi",gumam Sungmin sendiri.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin berjalan dipinggir trotoar setelah membeli obat di apotik. Saat membeloki tikungan untuk ke arah flatnya, ia melihat sebuah toko buku kecil.

"Aku baru tahu ada toko buku kuno disini.. Hmm, apa ada buku tentang Mitologi Yunani disini ?",gumam Sungmin bermonolog."Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan ?",lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin memasuki toko kecil itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru toko itu. Begitu banyak buku-buku lama disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo agassi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ? Toko saya memiliki banyak koleksi buku, apa yang ingin kau cari?",ucap seorang pramuniaga yang membuat Sungmin menoleh. Sungmin terpaku melihat pramuniaga itu. Awalnya Sungmin berpikir jika pemilik toko ini pasti seorang pria tua dan sudah renta. Namun Sungmin salah total. Pramuniaga sekaligus pemilik toko itu sangat tampan. Bahkan jika ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai Trainee pasti akan cepat debutnya.

"Agassi ?",ucap pria itu lagi menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Ahh iya! Aku mencari buku tentang Mitologi Yunani, apa ada ?",ucap Sungmin yang membuat namja itu mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk.

Namja itu mengambil sebuah buku dari belakang meja kasir. Dan memberikan buku itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil buku berjudul "The Secret of Olympus" itu.

"Ambilah, buku itu termasuk limited edition",ucap namja itu.

"Ahh jeongmal ? Tapi berapa harga buku ini ?",tanya Sungmin. Namja tampan itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Untuk nona manis seperti anda aku beri gratis, karena buku itu tidak dijual. Ambilah",ucap namja itu.

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Siwon, Choi Siwon. Kau ambil saja buku itu, lagi pula aku sudah membaca itu berkali-kali. Kurasa tak masalah memberikan pada orang yang ingin membacanya.",ucap namja tampan bernama Siwon itu.

"Ahh, tapi Siwon-ssi aku tak bisa menerima sesuatu secara gratis. Hmm...",Sungmin merogoh tasnya.

"Cha! Ini untuk Siwon-ssi yang sudah baik hati memberiku buku ini secara cuma-cuma",ucap Sungmin ceria sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng Jus Jeruk kepada Siwon.

"Ahh, gamsahamnida",ucap Siwon sambil menerima kaleng Jus itu.

"Aniyo! Gamsahamnida Siwon-ssi, annyeong! Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Sungmin,Lee Sungmin",ucap Sungmin sambil melambai kearah Siwon lalu keluar dari toko itu.

Saat sudah cukup jauh keluar dari toko itu Sungmin mulai bermonolog ria."Siwon-ssi itu sangat baik. Tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu familiar untukku ya ? Apa aku pernah melihatnya ?",ucapnya sambil menatap senang buku yang ada digenggamannya. Ia membuka halaman dengan asal, sebuah gambar terpampang disana.

Tak lama kinerja otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya."A-apollo",gumamnya sangat pelan.

Sungmin kembali ke tikungan sebelumnya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri namun hasilnya nihil. Tempat toko buku tadi kini menghilang. Yang ada hanya lahan kosong saja. Sungmin menggeleng ditengah engahannya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin",gumam Sungmin sangat pelan. Sungmin duduk didepan lahan kosong itu. Sungmin menatap kosong lahan itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, sosok itu tetap senantiasa memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh.

_**"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melakukan lebih dari i-..arrghh, bahkan tubuh ini makin melemah, kuharap kau mampu menyelesaikan ini",ucap sosok yang masih meringis kesakitan itu.**_

~ o0o ~

BUGHH

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya diflat pribadinya. Jangan heran kenapa Sungmin tinggal sendiri diflat ini. Karena Sungmin memang tinggal sebatang kara semenjak ia berumur remaja. Dan anehnya Sungmin memang tidak mengingat kejadian apapun saat dia masih kecil. Yang ia tahu hanya ia seorang anak yatim piatu yang harus berjuang melanjutkan hidup.

Sungmin mengambil buku itu dan membuka buku itu. Membacanya mulai dari halaman awal. Sungmin membaca itu dengan teliti mulai dari Garis Tahta Kerajaan Olympus, Silsilah keluarga para Titan, Jenis-jenis Kekuatan yang dimiliki para Titan dan sebagainya. Sungmin membuka bab terakhir. Ternyata bab terakhir itu berisi gambar-gambar para Titan. Sebelum kantuk menyerang Sungmin, ia sempat bergumam.

"Ares..."

~ o0o ~

_**"Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini sekali. Maafkan aku, terlalu egois"**_

_**"Kuharap kau mampu menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini"**_

_**Apollo terus berceloteh tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sungmin berbicara.**_

_**"Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini ? Kenapa harus melibatkan aku ?", Sungmin mulai protes pada namja tampan yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya kini.**_

_**"K-karena aku yang membuat'nya' seperti sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa merubahnya kembali seperti yang dulu dan semua ini memang hanya kau yang bisa",jelas Apollo. Kini sosok Apollo semakin memudar terganti oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Sungmin berlari mengejar bayangan Apollo.**_

_**"Tunggu! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ? Apollo! Kembali!",teriak Sungmin.**_

_**"Kumohon buat Ares kembali...",ucap Apollo sebelum benar-benar menghilang.**_

"Jangan pergi!",teriak Sungmin histeris sambil duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Aku disini~ ada apa eung ?",ucap seseorang dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap tangan kiri Sungmin seolah menenangkan yeoja itu. Namun bukannya tenang, Sungmin malah terkejut melihat namja yang duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"A-ares ?",gumam Sungmin tak percaya.

"Iya, aku ada disini. Apa kau bermimpi buruk ? Demi Krhonos kau membuatku takut Andromeda",ucap Ares dengan nada khawatir. Sungmin menatap sendu namja yang ada dihadapannya. Sungmin sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bukan? Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau tak mengerti ?",ucap Sungmin agak kesal.

Bukannya menjawab Ares malah memapah Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidur dan membawa Sungmin kesebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tampak kosong, hanya ada beberapa lukisan disana. Namun hal itu cukup membuat Sungmin sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, ia seperti bercermin ketika melihat lukisan-lukisan itu namun dengan sangat jelas dibawah lukisan itu tertulis '_**Andromeda**_'.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa semirip ini ?",gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Itu karena ini adalah kau, Andromeda",ucap Ares lembut."Bahkan kau memiliki kalung yang sama! Kau tahu, kalung itu hanya ada satu di sejagat raya ini",lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk kalung yang tersemat dileher jenjang Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kalung berbandul batu Sapphire Blue itu yang entah sejak kapan ada dilehernya.

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal!",ucap Sungmin bingung.

"Iya kau benar. Benar-benar tak masuk akal! Nemesis (Seohyun) dan Afrodit (Victoria) mengatakan padaku kalau kau melarikan diri dengan lelaki sialan itu! Bahkan kalian memusnahkan diri sendiri, kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat itu ?",ucap Ares dengan nada yang melemah.

"Apa Andromeda bisa memusnahkan dirinya sendiri?",tanya Sungmin.

"Kau mungkin tak bisa, tapi si Sialan itu bisa melakukannya",

"Sejak tadi kau menyebut 'lelaki sialan', siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?",tanya Sungmin lagi.

"A-apollo, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Yang terpenting kau ada disini bersamaku sekarang",ucap Ares sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin memberontak namun hati Sungmin menghangat mana kala Ares memeluknya selembut ini.

'Apa benar Ares itu haus akan kekejaman dan balas dendam? Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai itu semua',batin Sungmin. Seketika lamunan Sungmin terhenti. Ia melepaskan pelukan Ares dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap lelaki tampan itu.

"Jika memang benar, aku adalah Andromeda. Bagaimana bisa Nemesis dan Afrodit mengatakan bahwa aku dan Apollo memusnahkan diri saat melarikan diri bersama ? Padahal kenyataannya aku masih berada disini, sangat tak masuk akal",ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Kau tahu, sekalipun Dewa memusnahkan dirinya. Maka ia akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan Dewa itu akan benar-benar musnah ketika ia meninggal saat menjadi manusia. Jika memang ucapan Nemesis itu benar, seharusnya Apollo bisa bereinkarnasi. Tapi kenyataannya kau yang masih berada disini. Dan aku tidak peduli lagi, karena yang terpenting kau ada disini bersamaku",jelas Ares panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku bukan Andromeda! Aku Lee Sungmin, aku-...",

GREPPP

Ares memeluk Sungmin erat."Jangan buat aku semakin membenci Apollo, kumohon jangan ucapkan itu lagi. Entah apa yang diperbuat si bodoh itu padamu hingga kau melupakan semuanya. Ku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi",ucap Ares dengan nada melas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah mulai tenang, Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Ares.

"Jika benar aku adalah Andromeda, bantu aku mengingat semuanya",ucap Sungmin tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan membuatmu mengingat semuanya",ucap Ares mantap.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ares."Kau tahu, selama di dunia aku tinggal di Korea, ku rasa akan lebih nyaman memanggilmu dengan nama Korea daripada nama-nama Yunani yang membingungkanku itu",ucap Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja, lakukan apa yang membuatmu nyaman",ucap Ares.

"Kyuhyun. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu ?",tanya Sungmin cepat saat mendapat persetujuan. Ares membulatkan mata stoicnya.

"K-kyu..kyuhyun ?",

- TBC -

Aduh duh makin ngaco aja ceritanya ?

Miane ya kalo misalnya alurnya membingungkan.

Author juga mau minta maaf karena di chap ini kyumin-nya dikit :(

Tapi setelah chap ini bakal banyak KyuMin moment.

So just wait yaa readerdeul ^^mianhae juga ya ga bisa bales review satu-satu :(

Ditunggu komennya #bow


	3. Chapter 3

FF / KYUMIN GS / REINCARNATION LOVE / PART 3

Main Cast : KYUMIN *always*

Other Cast : Akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Rating : T

Genre : Romance , Fantasy

Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s)

Karena akan ada banyak nama-nama Yunani, author saranin ingat benar-benar nama-nama yang akan author beri tanda kurung. Sehingga mempermudah readerdeul baca. Dan segala nama yang author gunakan di fanfic ini hanya untuk pendukung cerita saja, tak ada maksud apapun. Author ga menerima bash untuk para cast yang author gunakan. If you UNLIKE just DON'T READ!

- Previous Chapter -

"Jika benar aku adalah Andromeda, bantu aku mengingat semuanya",ucap Sungmin tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan membuatmu mengingat semuanya",ucap Ares mantap.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ares."Kau tahu, selama di dunia aku tinggal di Korea, ku rasa akan lebih nyaman memanggilmu dengan nama Korea daripada nama-nama Yunani yang membingungkanku itu",ucap Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja, lakukan apa yang membuatmu nyaman",ucap Ares.

"Kyuhyun. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu ?",tanya Sungmin cepat saat mendapat persetujuan. Ares membulatkan mata stoicnya.

"K-kyu..kyuhyun ?",

- Story Begin -

PRANGGG

Beberapa cawan dimimbar besar itu kini berserakan dilantai akibat ulah Seorang Yeoja cantik yang tengah terlihat sangat marah itu.

"Oh, ayolah Nemesis! Kau terlalu berlebihan, kau mengejutkanku tahu!",protes satu yeoja lainnya yang tak kalah cantik juga dan ia bernama Afrodit (Victoria).

"Kau tahu ini sangat aneh! Jelas-jelas dengan mata kepala kita, kita melihat dua penganggu itu sudah musnah. Sekarang bagaimana bisa Andromeda sialan itu kembali ke Olympus! Benar-benar gila!",teriak Nemesis (Seohyun) kalap.

Afrodit dengan anggun duduk dikurasi didepan Nemesis.

"Kau memang benar ini sangat aneh! Seharusnya mereka berdua musnah",gumam Afrodit. Keduanya kini termenung dan menerawang kejadian lama itu lagi.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hoshh..hosh...",Nemesis dan Afrodit lari terengah-engah ketempat Apollo (Siwon) dan Andromeda (Sungmin) yang tengah bersenda gurau ditaman kecil yang Dewi Hera (Heechul) dan Dewi Leto (Zhoumi) buat.**_

_**"Ada apa dengan kalian?",tanya Andromeda khawatir pada kedua Dewi cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Apollo lebih memilih memperhatikan bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh disana sesekali mencipratkan dengan air yang ada dikolam disisi kirinya.**_

_**"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Ares mengalami luka parah didunia bawah ? Bahkan ia tidak mampu kembali ke Olympus",ucap Nemesis disela-selah engahannya.**_

_**"Tt-tidak mungkin..",gumam Andromeda lemas. Bahkan ia merasa seluruh persendiannya lemas. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ketanah kalau saja Apollo telat menahan tubuh mungilnya.**_

_**"Itu benar! Aku dan Nemesis sudah membujuk dan berniat membantu Ares untuk kembali ke Olympus tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau dia lebih memilih kalian berdua yang menjemputnya jika dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini",jelas Afrodit.**_

_**"Apa semua ini benar ?",tanya Apollo ragu. Andromeda menggenggam lengan kekar Apollo yang menyanggah tubuhnya.**_

_**"Kita harus menjemput Ares! Kumohon..",ucap Andromeda dengan tatapan memohon. Pikiran Andromeda terlalu kalut saat mendengar berita ini. Yang ia tahu hanya ia haru segera bertemu Ares sekarang.**_

_**"Baiklah, mari kita ke dunia bawah",ucap Apollo final.**_

_**"Kami ikut!",lanjut Nemesis.**_

_**Karena tak mau berdebat, akhirnya mereka pergi bersama ke dunia bawah. Dan perlu author jelaskan sebenarnya dalam kehidupan ini ada 3 dimensi kehidupan. Pertama adalah dunia yang kita tinggali ini, kedua itu adalah Dunia langit atau lebih dikenal sebagai Olympus dan yang terakhir itu adalah Dunia Bawah. Dunia Bawah hanya ditinggali oleh para makhluk yang akan dilepas saat Kiamat nanti. Dan Dunia bawah hanya ditinggali oleh Dewa-dewa tertentu yang memang bertugas menjaga Dunia Bawah. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.**_

_**Perlu kalian ketahui pula Apollo tidak begitu menyukai Nemesis dan sahabatnya Afrodit. Karena menurut Apollo mereka berdua bukanlah Dewi yang baik. Mereka berdua selalu mencari cara licik untuk memperoleh sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Dan menurut sepengetahuan Apollo, kini mereka berdua terlihat begitu terobsesi dengan Ares.**_

_**Kini mereka berempat sudah berada didunia bawah. Wajah Andromeda terlihat sangat khawatir. Berbeda dengan Nemesis dan Afrodit yang saling melempar senyum iblis milik mereka.**_

_**"Apa kau yakin Ares berada disini ?",tanya Apollo pada dua Dewi itu. Afrodit mengangguk.**_

_**"Ares berada di dasar",jawab Nemesis. Apollo menautkan alisnya.**_

_**"Untuk apa Ares berada disana ? Sangat aneh",protes Apollo. Nemesis dan Afrofit menggedikan bahunya tak tahu.**_

_**"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kita harus menemukan Ares terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa Hades -Raja Dunia Bawah- tidak akan marah jika kita kesini tanpa seijinnya terlebih dahulu",ucap Andromeda menengahi.**_

_**"Tidak masalah, lagi pula bukankah ini keadaan darurat ? Aku bisa membicarakan ini dengan Hades nanti",ucap Nemesis.**_

_**Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka memasukki tempat berapi dan berbentuk seperti Goa yang sebut Dunia Bawah itu, Dua buah Empusa -monster di dunia bawah yang mempunyai rambut api, kaki kambing dan kaki perunggu- menghadang mereka. Kedua Empusa besar itu mengendus Andromeda dan Apollo.**_

_**Perlu kalian ketahui Empusa itu diatur oleh Raja Dunia Bawah. Empusa hanya 'mengusik' orang tertentu sesuai dengan perintah dari 'tuan'nya. Kini kedua Empusa itu memandang Andromeda dan Apollo garang. Andromeda yang jelas-jelas takut kini berlindung dibelakang Apollo seraya memundurkan langkah kakinya.**_

_**"Kk-kita harus bagaimana Neme-..",ucapan Andromeda yang bergetar itu terhenti manakala sosok Nemesis dan Afrodit yang sudah menghilang entah kemana."Mereka menghilang dan lagi sejak kapan pintu masuk Dunia Bawah tertutup..",ucap Andromeda datar dengan guratan putus asa tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya. Apollo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Andromeda.**_

_**"Sial! Kita dijebak!",gerutu Apollo kesal."Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan hanya melawan atau kita lewat jalan darurat",saran Apollo.**_

_**SRETT**_

_**Dengan satu tarikan kini Andromeda berada digendongan Apollo. Satu tangan Apollo yang bebas mendirikan Tongkat kekuatan miliknya tepat dihadapannya dan kedua Empusa itu. Dengan sekali hentakan tanah Dunia bawah itu retak sehingga membuat kedua Empusa itu agak linglung. Melihat Empusa itu lengah, dengan cepat Apollo melarikan diri bersama Andromeda yang berada didalam gendongannya.**_

_**Apollo lari bahkan tak jarang ia loncat kesana kemari untuk menghindari kejaran Empusa itu. Cukup sering juga tubuhnya tergores dinding-dinding berbatu itu. Andromeda yang sudah ketakutan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Apollo.**_

_**'Untung saja aku sempat mempelajari peta Dunia Bawah',batin Apollo.**_

_**Kini untuk mengelabuhi kedua Empusa itu, Apollo memilih memasukki labirin yang berada di Dunia Bawah itu. Namun sepertinya ia sudah terlalu jauh memasukki labirin itu hingga ia lupa jalan keluar yang tepat. Karena kini dihadapannya tersaji sebuah tebing dengan larva panas dibawahnya.**_

_**PROK PROK PROK**_

_**"Ingatanmu cukup kuat ya Dewa Apollo",ucap Hades (Jungmo) sinis sambil bertepuk tangan mengejek. Apollo menurunkan Andromeda dari pelukannya dan melindungi perempuan cantik itu dibalik punggung bidangnya.**_

_**"Tapi sayangnya otak cerdasmu tak mampu mengingat jalan keluar yang tepat dari labirin ini bukan ? Hahaha",ucap Hades -lagi- dengan nada mengejek.**_

_**"Kau tahu dengan sekali hentakan Tongkatku para Empusa akan berhamburan kesini",ucap Hades memberitahu.**_

_**"Apa maumu?",tanya Apollo sarkistik.**_

_**"Hahaha, seharusnya kau tanya terlebih dahulu kepada dua Dewi cantik yang menggiring kalian kesini",ucap Hades angkuh.**_

_**'Sial! Aku benar-benar dijebak!',sesal Apollo.**_

_**Dengan langkah kaki angkuh, Hades menghampiri Apollo dan Andromeda. Saat Apollo dan Andromeda memundurkan langkahnya sekali, Hades berhenti mendekat.**_

_**"Oh oh! Jangan ketakutan begitu Dewa Apollo kau tak ingin jatuh kedalam larva panas dibelakangmu itu bukan? Lagipula aku tak'kan menyakiti kalian. Hanya...hmmm.. Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian ?",ucap Hades setelah berakting seolah tengah berpikir.**_

_**"Kau menginginkan Andromeda ? Cih! Lebih baik aku jatuh kedalam larva itu daripada memberikan Andromeda padamu!",ucap Apollo tegas.**_

_**"Ow ow.. Jadi disini bukan hanya aku yang ingin merebut Andromeda dari Ares ? Ada kau juga ? Wah wah, seharusnya kita bekerja sama dari dulu",ucap Hades pura-pura kaget. Andromeda memberanikan diri berdiri disebelah Apollo.**_

_**"Kau salah Dewa Hades, Apollo tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menya-...",dengan cepat Apollo memotong ucapan Andromeda.**_

_**"Tidak! Hades benar, aku mencintaimu",seketika Andromeda melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Apollo.**_

_**"Tt-tidak mungkin..",ucap Andromeda tak percaya."Bb-bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu aku mencintai Ares!",Andromeda berteriak frustasi.**_

_**Apollo mencoba menyentuh tangan Andromeda namun ditepis oleh Andromeda."Jangan menyentuhku!",**_

_**"Ayolah, Andromeda. Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi kau lihat, apa pernah aku merebutmu dari Ares? Aku mencintai kalian berdua!",ucap Apollo dengan tatapan sendu. Seketika Andromeda terenyuh dengan ucapan Apollo. Memang benar adanya, Apollo tidak pernah memisahkan Ares dan Andromeda. Justru sebaliknya jika Andromeda sedang bersama Apollo, maka Ares akan kalang kabut menarik Andromeda.**_

_**"Maafkan aku",ucap Andromeda lemah.**_

_**"Cukup! Kalian berdua terlalu melankonis! Mari kita bertiga buat perjanjian! Kau apollo!",ucap Hades mendekati Apollo dan Andromeda."Seperti yang kau tebak sebelumnya, itu memang tujuanku. Tinggalkan Andromeda disini dan walla! Kau akan dengan selamat keluar,bagaimana ?",ucap Hades sambil tersenyum miring.**_

_**"Kau sudah gila!",bentak Apollo kesal. Namun bukannya takut, Hades malah tertawa.**_

_**"Kau benar aku memang gila, ya tergila-gila pada Andromeda. Jadi bagaimana ? Kau menolak? Sekalipun aku menggunakan Empusa?",ancam Hades.**_

_**BUGH BUGH BUGH**_

_**3 kali tongkat panjang itu ia ketukan ketanah.**_

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

_**Banyak langkah kaki besar menuju ketempat mereka. Cukup jauh dari tempat itu Nemesis dan Afrodit bersembunyi. Mereka berdua memperhatikan dengan seksama kejadian ini. Apollo semakin was-was dan menjaga Andromeda yang ada dibelakangnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu banyak Empusa yang hadir dihadapan mereka.**_

_**"Lihatlah Apollo! Sepertinya para Empusa kesayanganku ini tampak kelaparan. Hahaha!",ucap Hades.**_

_**"Lebih baik aku memusnahkan diri kami daripada harus menyerahkan Andromeda kedalam tangan kotormu itu!",ucap Apollo mantap.**_

_**"Hahaha! Kau tak akan berani Apollo, Dewa baik sepertimu tak akan sampai hati memusnahkan sesosok makhluk setengah dewa dan terlebih ia adalah perempuan yang kau cintai",ucapan Hades menang telak. Apollo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia berbalik dan menatap Andromeda sendu.**_

_**"Percayalah padaku",gumam Apollo pelan sambil mengelus tangan Andromeda yang menggenggam lengannya. Andromeda mengangguk. Apollo berbalik lagi, sejenak ia memejamkan matanya.**_

_**'Cinta harus berkorban, semua demi Andromeda dan Ares',ucap Apollo mantap dalam hati.**_

_**BRAK!**_

_**Apollo menghentakan sekali tongkatnya. Hades tersentak.**_

_**"Kau tak 'kan berani melakukan ini Apollo! Kau jelas-jelas tahu jika kau melakukannya maka Andromeda akan benar-benar musnah! Dan ia tidak seperti kau yang bisa reinkarnasi",sepertinya Hades cukup kalang kabut melihat aksi nekat Apollo.**_

_**"Kau pun sepertinya cukup tahu tentang itu! Lepaskan kami berdua, maka Andromeda akan tetap hidup! Jika tidak maka kami berdua akan musnah dihadapanmu",ancam Apollo. Seketika Hades mengerjapkan matanya.**_

_**'Dia hanya menggertak! Jangan percaya itu Hades!',batin Hades.**_

_**"Lakukan saja kau tak punya nyali untuk itu Apollo",ucap Hades kini acuh. Apollo kini berbalik menatap Andromeda. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat badan tongkatnya dan bersikap seolah siap mematahkan tongkat itu.**_

_**"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Maafkan aku karena tak dapat menjagamu dengan baik",ucap Apollo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hati Apollo terlalu rapuh sekarang. Ia kembali menatap Hades.**_

_**"Kau akan menikmati pertunjukan yang akan kubuat sebentar lagi Dewa Hades",ucap Apollo final.**_

_**Andromeda menatap Apollo takut. Dahinya penuh keringat dingin dan air matanya sejak tadi terjatuh.**_

_**"Benarkah kau ingin memusnahkanku juga ? Bagaimana dengan Ares ?",ucapan Andromeda kini membuat Apollo tersenyum miris.**_

_**Apollo memeluk Andromeda dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Andromeda. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan yang berhasil membuat Andromeda membulatkan matanya. Apollo memberikan jarak untuk wajah keduanya. Ia menyelami kedua manik mata Andromeda dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Andromeda terus menggeleng sambil menangis.**_

_**"Aku mencintaimu~",setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Andromeda, Apollo mematahkan tongkat miliknya dan melemparkan tubuh keduanya terjun dari tebing yang tinggi itu.**_

_**"TIDAK!",teriak Hades**_

_**Flashback end**_

"Aku harus memastikan sendiri tentang Andromeda yang kembali",ucap Nemesis kesal.

~ o0o ~

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika aku benar Andromeda. Eung... Sudah berapa lama aku pergi ?",tanya Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun -Ares-.

"Berapa lama ya ? Entahlah, yang jelas kau terlalu lama meninggalkanku dan aku hampir gila kau tinggal",gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Bahkan aku tak mengi-...",ucapan Sungmin terhenti manakala genggaman tangan Kyuhyun mengerat dan matanya menyalang, seolah akan memakan mangsanya hidup-hidup.

_**"Ku harap Dewa Apollo akan membantuku, ku mohon jangan buat Dewa Ares memperpanas peperangan ini",**_ucapan ini hanya dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada apa ?",ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Namun matanya tetap menyalang.

"Kau tak akan kutinggalkan barang sedetikpun! Kuharap kau mau berjanji hanya cukup melihatku dan jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku! Mengerti?",ucap Kyuhyun final lalu memeluk Sungmin. Dengan satu hentakan kaki Kyuhyun mampu meloncat jauh. Loncatan berikutnya pun semakin jauh.

Bahkan Sungmin tak tahu dia kini berada dimana. Yang cukup yeoja cantik itu tahu kini ia berada disebuah tenda.

'Seperti markas perang saja',batin Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menengok kebelakang tepat pada subjek yang membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin menyala namun ia mengingat janjinya tadi.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau Apollo tak akan pernah menolongmu! Seharusnya kau meminta bantuanku bodoh!",ucap Kyuhyun sengit. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya menggunakan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya masih setia memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Mm-maafkan saya Dewa Ares.. Ampuni saya",ucapan seseorang itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ingin Sungmin berbalik tapi Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya seolah mengingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mari kita buat ini menjadi berlalu dengan cepat, kau beruntung karena saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru",ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

SRETT

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!",teriak pemuda itu. Mendengar teriakan itu mau tak mau Sungmin menoleh kearah belakang. Kini mata foxynya membulat melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Ia melihat jelas-jelas ujung tongkat Kyuhyun yang berbentuk runcing seperti tombak tercabut setelah sebelumnya ditancap dijantung pemuda itu. Darah banyak berceceran di tanah tenda itu. Sungmin membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan membawanya jauh dari tempat itu. Saat Kyuhyun sudah berhenti melangkah, Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kk-kau membunuhnya?",bahkan kini airmatanya jatuh bebas membuat jalur sungai dipipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin namun Sungmin malah mundur. Ia sungguh takut dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Untuk itulah aku ada disini Sungmin.",jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia tak bersalah!",ucap Sungmin frustasi.

"Itu salahnya karena ia membanding-bandingkanku dengan Apollo. Jelas-jelas Apollo tak akan pernah menolongnya. Apollo sudah musnah!",ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah dengan nada tinggi.

Sungmin ketakutan. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan posisi jongkok dan membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya.

_**"Ares : Dewa peperangan, kekejaman, haus akan balas dendam. Ares adalah anak dari Dewa Zeus (Hangeng) dan Dewi Hera (Heechul). Ares adalah salah satu Titan -keturunan dewa- yang hidup di Olympus -Kerajaan langit-. Dewa Zeus adalah Raja Olympus setelah Kronos memusnahkan dirinya dan mempercayakannya pada Dewa Zeus."**_

Sekelibat artikel yang ia temukan diinternet kini terlihat kembali diingatannya. Sungmin mendongak dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sejajar dengannya kini. Hati Kyuhyun sungguh perih melihat yeoja yang ia cintai kini harus menangis ketakutan karenanya.

"Maafkan aku karena kau harus melihat semuanya",ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal dan dengan lembut ia mengusap sisa-sisa jejak airmata Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tak harus membunuhnya Kyu!",bentak Sungmin yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun menunduk.

BUGHH

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya meninju tanah yang tak bersalah ini.

"Semua karena Apollo sialan itu! Aku juga benci dengan diriku yang selalu bereaksi saat ada orang yang berdoa pada Apollo! Arrgghh",geram Kyuhyun dan baru saja Kyuhyun berniat melayangkan tinju keduanya namun niatannya urung saat tangan mungil Sungmin menahannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

_**"K-karena aku yang membuat'nya' seperti sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa merubahnya kembali seperti yang dulu dan semua ini memang hanya kau yang bisa"**_

'Apa ini yang Apollo maksud ? Mengembalikan Ares kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu ?'

'Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya jika aku sendiri tidak mengingat apapun?',batin Sungmin.

"Jangan membu-...",ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat melihat mata Kyuhyun kembali menyala bahkan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

'Oh tidak! Dia tidak boleh membunuh lagi! Tidak akan!',batin Sungmin berkelut.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat bangkit dari duduknya namun niatan itu kembali diurungkannya.

SRETTT

Chu~

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat bibir shape Mnya mengunci bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan mata yang masih menyala, berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

TBC

Kependekankah chap ini ?

Mian ya kalo slow update, soalnya author lagi benar-benar tak dpt inspirasi.

Tapi semoga chap ini menghibur deh, kan udah cukup terbaca tuh konfliknya itu apa.

Author tunggu ya komen"nya ^^

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah Follow + Fav FF fantasy perdana aku ini :D

Ahh~ mian juga ga bisa bales Review satu-satu, soalnya author OLnya di HP :(

Eiyah adakah reader disini yang bakal ikut Gath ELF nanti tgl 28 di Sucofindo ?

Aku ikut loh! Kali aja nanti kita bisa ketemuan :D *plakk


End file.
